DESCRIPTION: (Scanned from the Applicant's Description): Hypothesis: Quantitation of sucking force and oral strength is useful in assessing infant with prematurity, neuromuscular, or developmental problems. No methods for this currently exist. We have developed and tested a detachable chamber containing a sensor with a recorder that quantitates intra-oral movements and pressures. It is portable and attaches to a regular infant feeding bottle. We show our device has diagnostic and commercial potential. Phase I plan: Testing the device in a clinical setting Preliminary trials in 40 normal infants to validate this approach Adding computer-based data acquisition Refining prototype design Families which intend to bottle-feed will be recruited at OHSU. Infants will be tested at 0-1 months and again at 4-5 months. Sessions will be supervised by a feeding specialist and videotaped. Intra-oral pressure will be recorded, and sucking strength analyzed statistically at both ages and over several time periods. Reproducible patterns will be sought and compared with the clinical data. Longer-term objectives include collaboration with universities to develop normal "orograms" and explore commercialization for routine assessment of oral dysfunction often associated with neuromuscular or developmental problems, and with prematurity. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE